Luna's first time
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Luna is questioning her sexuality and finds herself having a little bit of fun by herself when her fathers not home.


It was quiet in the old Lovegood house. Luna's father was out finding more information for his new investigation of Nargles and so that left Luna all alone. Not that she wasn't used to being alone of course. Looney Lovegood. Sometimes even Luna called herself by that name when she was talking to herself. It was almost if she was used to it by now and in a way, she didn't even care one bit. Luna wandered downstairs in her usual fashion, pouring a cup of highnot tea and sitting down to read the newest owl she had received from her father. Her dirty blond hair was swept into a messy side pony and she was wearing one of her favorite sunny yellow dresses, the one with the orange dots all over it. Then she glanced over at another sheet of paper. This one would never have been left out if she wasn't by herself. Luna had begun to question her sexuality, not only that, she had developed quite an attraction to one girl in particular, but would never ever admit it. She had come across this piece of paper in the restricted section of the library. It had been torn out of the book and fluttered to the ground at Luna's feet. Now it was here at home, still unread.

Finally, she could stand it no longer and grabbed the paper, reading the first line. "I knew from the very first time that I set eyes on her, she was the one for me. I introduced myself and we became friends. But why would she like me? Me, Kate Bundies." The story went on to explain of their romance. It was very detailed and graphic, by the time Luna was done reading, she was panting and she felt a funny sensation in her underwear. She reached down there and felt it. Wet. Luna rushed upstairs to hide the sacred piece of paper, knowing that it would be read again and again til she could find another one. Luna then sat on her bed and felt her underwear again. She slowly made her fingers slide underneath so she was softly and gently touching her pussy. Luna had never really even touched the area before, having really never thinking of it til now. Suddenly she needed something. She knew that no one was going to give it to her, so she had to solve her own problems. Luna slowly rose and went to the heavy drapes, which she closed. The room was now pitch black. Luna took her wand and was able to located some candles which she lit around the room.

Luna pulled down her bed sheets and unzipped her dress, which she tossed haphazardly into her small closet. Now she was only in some of her ratty old underwear. She had never even worn a bra before. Ever since her mother's passing, she didn't get that side of the learning and desperately needed someone to teach her some times. Someone to talk to. Luna again sat on her bed, scooting up to the wall and leaning her back against it. She took her hand and took hold of her breast, squeezing it lightly. Then she began to hold it tighter, massaging it and taking the other breast in her other hand, the same procedure as well. Luna stopped as quickly as she had started and pinched her nipple, marveling at the hardness in which it could get to. Her hands, braver now, crept down her body, sliding the underwear off and throwing it on the light green carpet.

She began to experiment, first fiddling with the entrance of her pussy, her blond, soft public hair, the wet folds. Then Luna took one finger and inserted it into herself. She sighed in pleasure, digging deeper into herself. It was like she was uncovering new territory, a whole new world waiting to be discovered. She began to do what part of the story had said, by pushing her finger in and out of herself. It started off rough, but eventually she got into a rhythm and a steady pace, going faster every time. Luna's back arched as she rocked with an orgasm. Hot, wet juices flowed out of her and onto her fingers. Luna hesitantly lifted her fingers to her mouth and tasted herself. It was good. Very, very good. Luna felt herself wanting more and she immediately scooped more of it to her waiting mouth. Luna quickly leaned over and grabbed a bar of chocolate on her nightstand. She began breaking it into pieces, then sticking it in her pussy to get even more of the white substance. Once she was done she lay down in bed, the sheets smelling like something she couldn't identify and eagerly looking forward to next time she did this.

"I wish you were here Hermione, " Luna whispered and it was if her voice carried through the night for far away, in another house, Hermione woke up suddenly and could have sworn she heard something. Sighing Hermione laid down and went back to bed, but if you asked what she dreamed about that night, there would be a certain someone in it. Someone with dirty blond hair.


End file.
